An Elder a Junior and Two Twins Inbetween
by tiff0795
Summary: How would you feel like your little sister was in your class and your older sister was your teacher? Follow Ryan, Sharpay, and their siblings as they try to survive each other in their class.
1. It all started at home

"Sharpay, what are you doing?" asked Claressa. "Well if I'm having you as a teacher, I need the basics to survive." Sharpay said packing in her backpack some extra clothes, extra makeup and a Mr. Clean magic eraser.

"You do know those ads on TV are just to make you buy stuff you don't need, right?" Claressa asked Sharpay, seeing what she was packing. "Yes, I know," Sharpay said "remember what happened to Ryan?"

Just then Ryan came in the room. "I heard my name." Ryan said as soon as he got in the door-way, with their little sister Saundree trailing not far behind him. "Yep, we were talking about that timed that you bought something from that TV ad." Claressa said. "OH, yeh." Ryan said. _Stupid hat buffer that never worked. _

"Well this will work." Sharpay said, holding up the sponge. "No it won't." Claressa said. "Yes, it will." Sharpay said her teeth clenching. "No, it won't." Claressa said. "YES, IT WILL!" Sharpay yelled, thus starting a fight.

"I think our sisters fight just to hear there voice raise." Saundree said. Ryan nodded in agreement. "Like the time Sharpay argued with the book for giving her a paper-cut." Saundree added. Ryan remembered and started to get the giggles. "Yep, it was the longest fight I've ever herd, well, at least one that you can have with a book." Ryan said. "Yeh, two and a half hours," Saundree said "but at least it wasn't as bad as in brother bear where those two mountain goats are arguing with their echoes." Saundree said. "Of course, her life and not to mention the night is still young."

If there is one thing Saundree knows, it's how to make her big brother laugh. Ryan started to laugh really hard, which made Claressa and Sharpay suspicious. They quit their arguing and came over to see what all the commotion was about.

"What's going on here?" Claressa asked Saundree because Ryan was laughing to hard to answer anything. "What is there that's unusual?" Saundree asked. "WHY IS OUR LITTLE BROTHER LAUGHING LIKE A LUNATIC!?" Sharpay and Claressa asked at the same time. "Oh that," Saundree said, watching her sisters nod "there's a simple explanation to that." _Once I think of one. _

She didn't want to tell her sisters that she and Ryan were laughing at Sharpay's argument skills. She could 'probly tell Claressa, but not with Sharpay standing right next to her.

"I… Um… well you see… there was this… we were watching… I got nothing." Saundree said. Just then Ryan noticed that Sharpay and Claressa were standing next to him. He immediately stopped laughing and stood up strait like a soldier. "I don't know what's going on, and I don't think I want to." Claressa said. "Me either." Sharpay said. "It's time to go to bed anyways," Claressa said looking at the clock. "Maybe Ryan was just tired, we all know how he gets when he's sleep deprived." Everyone nodded in agreement.

As Claressa and Sharpay led the way to Sharpay and Ryan's bedroom, Ryan and Saundree breathed a sigh of relief that they would not have to explain anything. _Saved by Ryan's sleep-deprived habits. _

When they entered the room Sharpay and Ryan jumped into bed, Ryan on the blue side, Sharpay on the pink side. Sharpay and Ryan both had a twin bed. They were pushed so close that if you pushed them a half an inch more, they would be touching. They each had a blanket of their own and a sheet to match the bed. They shared one big quilt that half was pink and half was blue. Every night Ryan would complain to Sharpay that she got more of the quilt or vise versa. Except when they were really tired.

Sharpay and Ryan were really tired that night on account of Sharpay's arguing and Ryan's laughing like a lunatic. "Get a good night sleep tonight." Claressa said to the twins. She looked over at the corner and saw Saundree in a ball in the corner.

"A little nervous about your class moving to the high school?" Claressa said. Saundree nodded. "I am to, especially since that means that I will have to teach these goofballs." Claressa said pointing at Sharpay and Ryan. "HEY!" they said together. "It's really not that scary, I mean, everybody knows us." Ryan said. "That's what I'm afraid of." Saundree said. "HEY!" the twins said once more. "It'll be O.K." Claressa said. "Yey," Sharpay said "let's wake up tomorrow and say SCHOOLTIME!"

"No, no." Sharpay said groggily when she felt Claressa shaking her awake the next morning. "Come on Sharpay, just wake up and say school time!" Claressa said imitating her from the night before. "Not school time, sleepy time." Sharpay said. "C'mon Sharpay don't make this harder than it needs to be." Claressa said.

Sharpay pretended not to hear her and pulled the covers over her head. "O.K. you asked for it little sis." Claressa said. She pulled the covers off that were on Sharpay and put them on Ryan, who was still sleeping and snoring peacefully. She grabbed Sharpay and made her stand up. "O.K. I give!" Sharpay said and Claressa put Sharpay back down on the bed to let her get up at her own pace.

Claressa went over to Ryan's side of the bed and started shaking him. "Ryan, wake up bud, it's time for school." Claressa said in her sing-songy voice. Ryan didn't stir and didn't make a sound. "Ryan, wake up!" Claressa said, trying not to get mad at her little brother. Ditto in the no comment from Ryan department. Claressa was getting mad because she knew Ryan was ignoring her from the fact that he wasn't snoring anymore, instead he looked like he was trying not to smile. "O.K. you're not asking for it, you're screaming for it." Claressa said. Ryan acted like he was naturally moving in his sleep, putting one hand by his ear and the other one more straight.

Claressa smiled to herself. "Ryan, you leave me no choice," she said putting her hands on Ryan's ribs "tickle, tickle, tickle" Claressa said tickling him in the ribs. Ryan's eyes opened wide and he started kicking and screaming. No one outside the family knows it, but Ryan is the only one that's ticklish in the Evan's family. None of them say it to anyone, though Sharpay one time came close to "accidentally" saying it to Troy, until Ryan saw her. He is a little ticklish in some places, but a whole lot ticklish in other places. He got his own share and the share of the other ones who didn't get it. Now, back to the story.

This startled Sharpay and she jumped out of bed. "What was that!?" Sharpay asked. Just then, Saundree entered the room "I heard Ryan scream." she said. "Sorry," Claressa said, ignoring the fact that Ryan was kicking her in the stomach "I was trying to wake Ryan up." "GET OFF OF ME, I GIVE!" Ryan screamed laughing. Claressa stopped tickling him and backed away to give him room to get up.

"Now that we're all awake, get dressed," Claressa said "I cannot be late for my first day of teaching." "And I can't be late for my first day at East High." Saundree added. "Well good luck." Ryan and Sharpay said and climbed back into bed. Claressa grabbed the twins by the waist and lifted the upside-down. She carried them over to a heap of clothes and laid them safely in the heap, putting clothes over top of them.

Twenty minuets later everyone started running to the car with Ryan in the lead. It would have been a lot longer, but Claressa spent every minuet after she got dressed banging on the bathroom doors and yelling at her younger siblings' not to make her late.

"I call shotgun!" Ryan said as he opened the door and leaped into the car. Sharpay picked up her brother and dropped him out of the car. "Hey!" Ryan said. "What?" Sharpay said "Ladies first." Sharpay got in the car, then she felt a hand on her ribs lift her up and put her where Ryan was. "Age before beauty." Claressa said. "But you have to drive. " Sharpay said looking up at her. "I know I just wanted a say in the matter." Claressa said.

"Why can't I drive then?" Ryan said starting for the keys. Claressa pulled them away, making Ryan go off-balance. "Tell you what," Claressa said "if you can reach the keys, you can drive." She held the keys as high as they would go. Ryan moaned and started jumping. Claressa is not that much taller that him, but tall enough to keep things just out of his reach. "Someone get Ryan a booster seat!" Saundree said. "I don't need a booster seat." Ryan said as he attempted to kick Claressa in the shin. But being as a klutz as he is, he missed her and kicked the car. "OUCH" Ryan yelled. Sharpay started to laugh, but cut herself off realizing it was kind of mean, for she is nice, to her younger twin anyways, sometimes. "I kicked the car" Ryan said moaning. "Did the car kick you back?" Saundree asked. "Yes." Ryan whimpered.

"Since youngest goes first I guess I'll go." Saundree said starting to get in the car. Sharpay, Ryan, and Claressa had no more ideas, they used all the sayings, accept for one. "Blonds are dumb!" they all shouted at the same time. Saundree looked at them oddly and then started laughing. When they realized what they had just said, they all clamped each other's mouth. "Yeh, especially the ones I live with." Saundree said laughing. "Oh hush." the rest of them said. "Why don't we let Ryan and me sit in back, while Sharpay sits up front with you? That way, they will have less chance of fighting with each other." Saundree said. "Good idea, Saundree. Ryan, get in the back." said Claressa. "Just because you're new history teacher and homeroom teacher while Miss Darbouse is away doesn't mean you can boss us around." Ryan said. "One, I can because I'm older than you by eight years. And two, you better be good or your good homeroom grade will be history." Claressa said. Ryan and Sharpay couldn't argue with that logic. Everyone quickly took their seats and they were off.

They have now been on the road for twenty minuets. Ryan was in the back dozing off with earphones in his ear and Sharpay's, who was dozing off as well. Claressa noticed that the twins were dozing off. She smiled evilly at the mirror, so Saundree could see her expression. Saundree was grinning evilly back, as though reading her mind. Saundree reached forward and turned the headset on blazing. She turned it on "I Don't Dance." Just then, Ryan and Sharpay shrieked and pulled the earphones off their heads. "Wake up!" Claressa yelled "don't make me make you have a flashback of what happened today." Claressa said reaching toward Ryan.

"I think you took a wrong turn or something." Sharpay said. "How would you know?" Claressa asked, her teeth clenching, she did not like to be proved wrong. "Because of the fact that one, I know my way to the school so much, I could sleepwalk there, and two we only live five minuets away from the school." Sharpay answered. Claressa then didn't say anything but quickly turned the car around. "It's a good thing I woke you up a hour early." Claressa said finally. "YOU DID WHAT!?" Sharpay and Ryan asked at the same time. "I told Saundree to tell you," Claressa said "You mean she didn't tell you?" They both shook their heads no and gave a death glare to Saundree. "Oh poo I must of forgotten" Saundree said trying not to laugh. The twins turned around for their was no use for arguing.

Ten minuets later Ryan and Sharpay were so bored; they thought they were going to die of boredom. "Ryan, let's play a game." Sharpay said turning to look at her twin. Ryan looked like he thought Sharpay got dropped on her head, but agreed. They couldn't think of anything. Then all of the sudden, out of the blue, Ryan started singing.

_Life is a highway_

_And I 'wanna ride it all night long_

Then Sharpay started singing.

_If you're going my way_

_I 'wanna drive it all night long_

Then Saundree joined in.

_Through all these cities and all these towns_

_It's in my blood and it's all around_

_I love 'ya now like I loved 'ya then_

_But this is the road and these are the hands_

Then Claressa started singing along until they went through the whole song.

"Last stop school." Claressa said as she drove into the parking lot when the song was over. They got out of the car and opened the doors to reveal the East High hallway.


	2. At school

When Saundree walked into the door, she looked a little nervous. She had never been in such a big school before. When Claressa walk into the door, she felt confident. She couldn't wait to make a good impression on her pupils. Sharpay and Ryan felt nothing, for they have been doing this same thing for three years.

Sharpay and Ryan went off, leaving Saundree and Claressa behind. Saundree looked at Claressa in wonder. Claressa was in wonder too, until she remembered her high school days. She knew she would not want her older and younger sister being with them. That would give them more chances to embarrass you. Then she remembered Saundree's wondering gaze. "Ryan and Sharpay just want to be alone while they're at school." Claressa tried to explain the best she could. Saundree nodded as if she understood, but Claressa knew she was having a hard time understanding.

Saundree saw her friends and started off exploring the school with them. Claressa started to go to the classroom. Just then she saw a river of students part for Sharpay and Ryan to go through. After they were out of earshot, the group started whispering "Ice Queen and King" and pointing at Sharpay and Ryan. "What was that all about?" Claressa asked herself as she continued on.

_IN THE CLASSROOM_

--

When everyone got in the room after the bell rang, Claressa started to give her introduction. "Hello, I'm your new homeroom teacher while Miss Darbose is away and also your new history teacher." Claressa said. Ryan and Sharpay looked around the room. Everything was normal, accept for Chad. He looked like he has just fallen in love. _You better be thinking about Taylor and not my sister. _Ryan and Sharpay both thought at the same time.

"Is there any questions?" Claressa said looking at the students. Troy raised his hand. "Yes Troy." Claressa said first looking at her student list and then at Ryan and Sharpay, who was mouthing out the name. "What is your name?" Troy said. Claressa looked over at Ryan and Sharpay, who looked worried. "My name is Claressa." she said. Troy looked in shock. "Any other questions?" Gabriella raised her hand. "Yes Gabriella." Claressa said, figuring out her name the same way as Troy's. "Why don't we call you by your last name like all the other teachers?" Gabriella asked. "I believe that that builds a wall between student and teachers." Claressa answered. Everyone was convinced that what she said was true, but Ryan and Sharpay knew better. She was trying to not let anyone know that they all were related.

Ryan and Sharpay felt relieved and thought it was going to be a good year. "I am also happy to report that you will be having my classes with the sixth graders." Claressa said. Ryan and Sharpay felt that relieve go right through them.

Ryan and Sharpay watched the sixth graders come in with Saundree leading the line. She thought about waving at her siblings, but remembering what Claressa said earlier that day, she decided not to.

Ryan and Sharpay could not believe their eyes. Where their sisters actually giving them space? They were pleased. At this rate, no one would expect the siblings were related.

After the bell rang every one went to their other classes. When the bell rang the fifth time every one went into history.

"We will be doing history projects on the area of your choice." Claressa said once everyone got in the classroom. "You will be paring up with a sixth grader that I have assigned you, get to know them so you can agree on a topic easily," Claressa added "you will be paired up into groups of three." she took the name list that Miss Darbous had given her. "These are the names of the teems: Gabriella, Troy, and Anne; Jason, Kelsi, and Stephen; Chad, Taylor, and Michelle; Zeke, Martha, and Adrienne. And last but not least," Claressa paused for a moment, she saw the twins daydreaming and Saundree looking patiently at her. "And last but not least," she said starting again "Sharpay, Ryan, and Saundree."

Ryan and Sharpay came back to reality. _WHAT!? _Sharpay, Ryan and Saundree all thought at the same time.


	3. The twins wrath

"WHY DID YOU PAIR US UP TOGETHER!?" Sharpay and Ryan said as soon as they got into the house. They have been giving Claressa the silent treatment the whole ride home. "Wow, it speaks." Claressa said sarcastically trying to get the twins to laugh. By their expression see knew she could tell at least one thing: attempt failed. "This is not funny." Sharpay and Ryan said together. "Actually it kind of is." Saundree said going for the same goal as Claressa, but ditto in the failed attempt compartment. Ryan and Sharpay sighed and sat down at the same time. "Wow, do you rehearse when I'm not looking?" Claressa said. Saundree laughed, thinking it would be contagious to Ryan and Sharpay, which it normally is. Unfortunately, they just looked up and sighed and put their heads back down.

"Look you guys," Claressa said "I didn't pick the groups, Miss Darbouse did." No comment came out of Ryan or Sharpay's mouth. "C'mon, look at the bright side to this." Saundree said. "Yeh, why don't you want to be with this little bundle of joy?" Claressa said putting Saundree on her lap and putting her on display. Ryan and Sharpay felt a smile pulling at their lips. "Aren't two bundles of joy enough?" Ryan said. "No, but if you do what I did, you'll be fine." Claressa said. "just ignore the devil horns and you'll be good." Ryan and Sharpay laughed and the twins and Saundree started throwing pillows at her.

"O.K. what's the bright side to this?" Ryan said when the pillow fight was over. "Well, you remember during class, when everyone was getting to know everyone in their group?" Claressa asked. "Yes, and we were trying to get over the shock." Sharpay added. "Well, you don't have to do that, you've known each other for twelve years." Claressa said. "I know, but I still want to talk in class, so it doesn't look like were siblings, it looks just like everybody else." Sharpay said. They all nodded. "After all we are mature and calm and almost adults and also in the drama club. We know how to act and we know how to keep it under control, because remember we're mature." Sharpay said, even though she didn't know why she said it. Just then, their parents came home. "Hi everybody!" they said. "Mommy, Daddy!" Ryan said in a high voice going up to hug them. _So much for mature._ Sharpay thought staring at her brother.

At dinner, their parents had to go to a meeting and would not be back until three in the morning. That meant that Claressa had to baby-sit her three siblings. She begged to go, but her parents just said "You know what happened the last time Sharpay and Ryan made supper for the family." Their family always now teases them about it.

Always to them, her younger siblings always knew what they were going to have when Claressa cooked dinner: spaghetti. They all generally liked spaghetti, though. That was the first food they finished successfully with a fork. They first tried soup, they still have the stains on the wall from that attempted. And just for good measure, a little spaghetti too.

"Soup's on the wall!" Claressa yelled when the spaghetti was ready. (Can you guess where they got the expression from?)

"I thought we were having spaghetti." Sharpay said when she and her younger siblings got in the door-way. "Fine Spaghetti's on the wall!" Claressa said. Ryan and Sharpay giggled. Claressa and Saundree were glad that the twins were in a good mood now. They all took their seats and served themselves. "You know, I'm going to have to make you guys study a lot harder." Claressa said, after she was thinking about it for a long time. "Don't worry about us, we'll know everything." Sharpay said "Including knowing when the pop quizzes are." "Oh no you're not." Claressa said. "But why?" Sharpay pleaded. "I'm sorry, Sharpay but I can't give you guys special treatment." Claressa said "I have to treat everyone the same way, you're no more special than anyone else." "But we are special right Saundree?" Sharpay commanded. "Sorry Shar, but I'm with Claire on this." Saundree said. "Fine then." Sharpay said. "I know Ryan will always stand with me, right Ry?" Sharpay demanded.

"Waf?" Ryan asked looking up from his plate. He had half of his spaghetti out of his mouth with tomato sauce covering his nose down. He may be sixteen, but he still eats like he's five. "Um, Ry." Claressa said. "What?" Ryan said when he swallowed all of his spaghetti. They all gave a weird look at him and made circles where the sauce was. "What is it?" Ryan demanded. Claressa didn't say anything but took the napkin from him, wiped his face, and showed it to him . "I hate it when you do that." Ryan said as he took the napkin from Claressa, witch was now all red, and set it down. "I have to keep you in line somehow." Claressa said as she sat back down. "You aren't going to do that at school, are you?" Ryan asked. "Oh, no, never." Claressa said with an un-believing look.

"So, Ryan, do you agree with me?" Sharpay asked. "About what?" Ryan asked. "Whether or not she should get special heads- up about pop quizzes." Saundree explained. "Oh no" Ryan said and then turned to Sharpay. "We're no more special than anyone else, she should treat everyone the same way." Sharpay and Saundree looked over at Claressa in amazement. "Do you see why I love my little brother?" Claressa said going up to hug Ryan. "Well, I guess great minds do think alike." Saundree said. "What is going on here?" Ryan said, even though he had a really good guess about it. "Just keep smiling and nodding." Claressa said to him.

"It's time for dessert!" Sharpay called. "Who wants puppy chow?" Claressa responded. "I do!" Ryan shouted as he plunged for it, but Claressa pulled it away. "Not until you learn to eat with your mouth and not with your face." Saundree said teasing him. "And not until you learn how to correctly eat with a fork." Claressa added. "But I do know how to eat with a fork. I have the certificate on the wall to prove it." Ryan said.


	4. Glue attack

"So, what area should we do?" Sharpay said flipping through her history book when dinner was over. "What about the tundra?" Saundree asked. "Or, the rainforest." Ryan added. "C'mon you two, we've been going back and forth like this for hours." Sharpay said getting very annoyed with her younger siblings. "Actually Shar, it's only been about a half an hour." Ryan said, thinking his sister was taking drama way to seriously. "Yeh, but still." Sharpay said. "I know, I agree with you on that." Ryan said. "Aye for me too." Saundree said. The three siblings looked at Claressa who was sitting on the couch, watching them go on for the last thirty minutes. She looked into their eyes and their expression made her giggle, staring her right in the eye, death glares. "Hey, I never said this was going to be easy." she said. "O.K. I know you can't give us any special treatment, but could you at least help us?" Sharpay asked desperately.

"Fine," Claressa said getting off the couch, then saw Ryan and Saundree struggling with the glue "I'll help you un-clog the glue." Ryan and Saundree looked at each other and rolling their eyes, handing Claressa the glue. "Could you help us a little more?" Sharpay said. "If I keep helping you then pretty soon I'll be doing the project for you." Claressa said as she suck an end of a paper clip into the top of the glue.

"There you go." Claressa said handing Ryan the glue bottle. "Yes, but if you don't help us our project will end up like… like…" Sharpay said. "You seriously got this working." Ryan said as he tilted the glue bottle upside-down and looked into it. "Careful Ryan that's not screwed on that tight!" Claressa tried to warn him but it was too late. The top of the glue came off and now the paste was already pouring on Ryan's head. "That." Sharpay said finishing her sentence and pointing at Ryan.

Ryan moaned as he felt the glue on his head. "Ryan don't move." Claressa said to Ryan, who looked like he was about to scream. "O.K." Ryan whined. Claressa ran into the kitchen and brought back two wet wash rags and a towel. She took the glue bottle from Ryan, put the towel around him, and began mopping up his head. "Ryan you and Sharpay are klutzes." Saundree said "I know." Ryan said. "It must feel like your getting your hair washed right before they cut it" Sharpay said. "Oh, quite the contrary." Ryan said thinking he does need a haircut. "Maybe his will teach you not to hold glue bottles directly over your head" Claressa said. "No more teaching!" Sharpay said. "Claire, how long have you known me? You know I never learn my lesson the first time." Ryan said. "But Ryan, since I was born you and Sharpay have done that at least three times each." Saundree said.

Thirty minuets later, Ryan learned his lesson. "Claressa ow stop ow pulling ow my ow hair ow." Ryan said. "I'm sorry Ryan, but the glue is starting to dry." Claressa said trying her best not to hurt him. "Well ow then ow hurry ow up ow please ow." Ryan said. "Ryan, I need some glue, could I use your head?" Sharpay teased, with which Ryan commented to by whacking her with the book. "Quit teasing Ryan." Claressa said then she put the wash rags down and began drying his head. "That's about it for now." Claressa said and took the towel and the wash rags to the bathroom.

When she returned Ryan took the glue bottle and came over and sat down by Sharpay. "Well, at least we still have some glue." He said looking at the bottle. Then all of the sudden Boi came running into the room and went right under the glue bottle, which still didn't have the cap on. Which flung it up in the air. When it was on the air it turned upside-down and the rest of the glue poured all over Sharpay and Ryan. Saundree couldn't contain herself any longer. She laughed and picked up Boi "Four times each." she said. Claressa tried not to laugh and it would have worked too, if Sharpay didn't scream. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sharpay said when she opened her eyes. "I'm taking a shower this time." Ryan said. "I'm going to right after you." Sharpay said trying not to move. "O.K." Ryan said as he carefully stood up. "Don't take too long." Sharpay said carefully taking her hair accessories out. "You know what Sharpay?" Ryan said as he made his may down the hallway. "Yes" Sharpay said going over to the sink to wash her hair accessories. "I wish I would have worn my hat." Ryan said walking into the bathroom.


	5. A Long Night, and an even Longer Morning

"Ten showers each and still the glue's not all out." Sharpay said combing her sticky hair with her fingers. "I know, you can even tell by looking at it that it's not all out." Claressa said combing Ryan's sticky hair with her hands. They were all sitting in Ryan and Sharpay's bed. 

"Saundree," Sharpay said "when we work on it more tomorrow, you hold the glue bottle and don't let Ryan touch it. And Ryan, if you have to touch it and carry it, go over by Saundree or Claressa but not me next time." "O.K." Ryan and Saundree said. 

"Ryan, you're lucky I'm not giving you the silent treatment." Sharpay said looking at her hair. "Um, I don't think he's going to answer you, Sharpay." Claressa said in a slight whisper. "Why?" Sharpay asked "Why would he be giving me the silent treatment?" "It's not that." Claressa said. Sharpay turned around to see Ryan sound asleep, using Claressa's lap as a pillow. "Ryan, it's only 9:30!" Sharpay said thinking he could hear her. "He's had a long night, Sharpay." Claressa said stroking his head. Sharpay nodded. "I guess that's what glue being dumped onto twice will do to a person." Saundree said. Claressa nodded. 

Claressa noticed Sharpay looking at Ryan and smiling. "What?" Claressa asked her. "He cute when he's asleep." Sharpay said. Right after that Ryan started to snore. "Never mind." Claressa smiled. "Sharpay, when I pick Ryan up, would you pull the covers out?" Sharpay nodded but then shook her head "I don't want to wake him up." Sharpay said "He looks so peaceful." "I know, but he'll get cold." Claressa said. 

"I'll go get the comforter from the closet." Sharpay said hopefully. "You know what, maybe that would be best." Claressa said nodding over to one side of Sharpay. Sharpay looked at her side to see Saundree sleeping at her side. Sharpay got up slowly so that she wouldn't wake up Saundree and went to the closet. "Sharpay, bring four comforters." Claressa whispered loudly at her. "I can't reach them." Sharpay said jumping. Claressa sighed and carefully put Ryan's head on the pillow and went over to help Sharpay. Claressa got the comforters and gave two to Sharpay and two for herself. Sharpay covered Saundree and Claressa covered up Ryan. Sharpay rapped the comforter around her. "Night." She said. "Night." Claressa responded and within seconds Sharpay was asleep. 

Claressa walked over and turned the light off. She walked over and covered her self up right by Ryan then sat up and started singing to her siblings a song that they've practically known since they were born.

_There is a candle in every soul_

_Some burning brightly_

_Some dark and cold_

_There is a spirit who brings a fire_

_Ignites a candle and makes his home_

_So carry your candle _

_Run to the darkness_

_Seek out the hopeless confused and torn_

_And hold out your candle for all to see and_

_Take your candle go light your world_

Claressa lay back down and drifted off to sleep.

"What's going on here, where am I?" Claressa said the next morning. She sat up and noticed she was still in regular clothes. She looked around and when she saw Ryan sleeping at her side, she remembered the night before. Ryan had somehow managed to get on top of her in his sleep. "Ryan, wake up!" she said stretching. As usual, Ryan didn't make a sound.

Ryan and Sharpay aren't what you would call "a morning person." When it was Saturday and they got woken up, they wouldn't talk to anyone until breakfast. For Saundree it depended on what happened the night before. Claressa is always a morning person, and an early riser. Saundree is too, but Claressa always finds herself waking her up, which she doesn't mind, she's always easy to wake up.

Claressa carefully picked up the half of Ryan that was on her and got out of bed. When she went into the bathroom and came back there was a note on the door from her parents that read: Claressa, I am sorry to say that will need to go to a meeting and can only get their by your father's helicopter and will have to leave early in the morning. She sighed as she looked at the note. "Ever since Dad got his new job, we barely see them any more. It's not good for them not to see their parents." Claressa thought. We will be back tomorrow afternoon. There is some money in the car so that you can order pizza; I don't think the twins and Saundree would like having spaghetti two nights in a row. Your father and I send our love. Let your siblings see this too so their not worried. Love, Mom and Dad. P.S. Try to watch Ryan with the glue. 

Claressa was shocked that they knew about the glue. "Geez, parents know everything." she said to herself. Then she remembered that she forgot to get the glue off of the carpeting. "Oops." 

She put the note back on the door and went over to wake up Saundree. "Saundree, wake up." Claressa said shaking the youngest Evans. Saundree rolled over and sleepily opened her eyes. "Where am I?" Saundree said stretching. "You fell asleep in the twins' room so we decided to camp out here tonight." Claressa said helping her out of bed. "Where's Mom and Dad?" Saundree asked noticing she didn't hear them. "There's a note on the door that explains everything." Claressa said. "I'll go to the bathroom then and get dressed." Saundree said walking out the door. "O.K. and I'll try to wake up Sleeping Beauty and the Beast over here." Claressa said pointing at the twins. "Good luck." Saundree said walking down the hallway. 

Claressa went over to Sharpay and started shaking her. "Sharpay, awake!" Claressa said. Sharpay started moving in her sleep and starting making noises that Claressa could not identify. "Sharpay, wake up!" Claressa said. She tried pulling Sharpay out of bed, with which was resulted to by her falling on the floor. Sharpay then slowly got up and looked at Claressa. "Ouch." Sharpay said standing up. Claressa shrugged "I tried to do it the easy way." she said. "I'm going to the bathroom." Sharpay said walking out the door. 

Claressa went over to the other side of the bed and started waking up Ryan. "Ryan, this is your conscience. If you don't wake up right now, you will face dire consequences" Claressa said spookily and shaking him. Ryan started moving in his sleep and was snoring. Claressa grabbed his feet and started dragging him out of bed. Right when he hit the floor, he woke up. "I'm awake." Ryan said rubbing his hand across his hair. "Now." Claressa said. "What the world?" Ryan said feeling his hair "Oh yeah," he said remembering last night "oh man." Saundree and Sharpay came in the room and saw Ryan on the floor. "I don't even want to know." Saundree said.

"Everyone accept Ryan ready for school?" Claressa asked. "I'll be ready soon." Ryan said. Then he noticed something. "Right after a trip to the little actors' room." he said running down the hallway.

When they got to the school and went into homeroom, Ryan, Sharpay and Saundree took their seats. Claressa looked at the twins and sighed. "Is it that noticeable?" Sharpay said combined her hair with her hands. They had spent a good portion of the morning combing it out, but you could still tell something was up. Sharpay and Ryan each had on a hat, but the hair that was sticking out was glue-ified.

When the rest of the class got in, Ryan and Sharpay noticed Anne staring at them through all of homeroom. When they came into history class, Ryan and Sharpay saw Anne ask Troy and Gabriella a question and point at them. Gabriella and Troy looked aver at the twins and gave her an answer. Then they saw Anne walking toward them and stopped in front of their desk's. "Sharpay, Ryan can I ask you a question?" Anne said. "Sure." Sharpay said right when Claressa and Saundree passed their desk's. "What happened to your hair?" she asked looking at their hair. Claressa and Saundree looked like they were coughing, but the twins knew they were trying not to laugh. Sharpay and Ryan have that habit too, and they almost did it. "Trust me, you don't want to know." Ryan said trying really hard not to laugh. Anne turned around and headed back toward Troy and Gabriella, but kept her eyes on the twins. Ryan, Sharpay and Saundree all raised their hands when Anne was back with her group. "May we go to the restroom?" Sharpay asked, the Evans have a habit of their voice getting low when their trying not to laugh. It's a habit that they got from their father. "Yes you may." Claressa said, her voice low "I have to go make some copies of something." she said to the class. Then all of the Evans headed out the door. When they got out and closed the door, they all burst out laughing. The copying room and the restroom was on opposite sides of the hall, so they could talk while they walked. "Ryan, Sharpay?" Claressa said when the laughing fit was over. "What?" the twins said. "I think it's really that noticeable." Claressa said, which made the twins smirk. Then all four of the Evans went their separate ways.


	6. Phineas and Ferb

When they got back home, Claressa quickly ordered the pizza. She ordered a deep dish pizza with cheese, pepperoni, sausage, and tomatoes. Then they all sat on the couch and watched _Phineas and Ferb. _

"When's the pizza gonna get here?" Ryan asked. "When it gets here." Sharpay responded. "When's that gonna be?" Ryan asked, board. "I just ordered it five minuets ago." Claressa said.

It was silent for a few moments. "I'm board." Ryan said truthfully. "How can you be board when you're watching _Phineas and Ferb_?" Saundree asked. "I really don't know." Ryan said.

"I'm gonna get this song stuck in my head all this week." Sharpay said. "Which song? "It's gonna be a great day" or "In the mall?" Claressa asked. "Both." Sharpay said.

"I like Perry." Ryan said. "I like Ferb." Claressa said. "I like Isabella." Saundree said. "I like Candace." Sharpay said.

It was a very boring day in the Evans house until._ Ding dong! _Claressa went to the door and saw the pizza guy with their pizza. She gave him the money and was prepared the yell to her siblings to get into the kitchen, but when she turned around, all of them were already in the kitchen.

"How did you…?" Claressa said pointing at her siblings. "We heard the ding and it was a pretty good chance that the pizza was here." Sharpay said.

The siblings served themselves, sat at the table, and started eating the pizza. And lo and behold Ryan managed to pizza sauce all over his face. "Geez Ryan, do you like to ware your food or what?" Sharpay asked. Ryan shrugged. "Does any of that actually get into your mouth?" Saundree asked. Ryan nodded. "What happens if we only feed you bread and raw fruit?" Claressa asked. "Oh, he'll find a way to get it on him." Sharpay said. "I can't help it, my body just does it." Ryan said. "Ryan, that's not a really good excuse." Saundree said. "O.K. would you believe that I just have really bad hand-and-mouth coordination?"

"I can not get those songs out of my head!" Sharpay yelled. "What's the main song?" Claressa asked. "_There's a hundred and four days of summer vacation and school comes along just to end it" _Sharpay sang. "Oh that's the hard one to get out." Ryan said.

"How about this?" Claressa said "_Listen up people of the beach ya of Phineas and Ferb in the backyard beach ya." _Claressa sang. "Or this one," Ryan said "_Bow chika bow wow." _Ryan sang. And then Saundree joined in. "_That's what my baby says"_

_Mow mow mow_

_And my heart starts pumpn'_

Soon all of the Evans were in a Phineas and Ferb musical montage. "This is going to be tough." Sharpay said. "Ya think?" Claressa said.

A couple hours later Saundree was in bed and Claressa was putting Ryan and Sharpay in bed. "Do you have all of those songs out of your head yet, Shar?" Claressa asked. Sharpay shook her head. "And now thanks to you I have them stuck in my head." Ryan said. "I'm sorry." Claressa said. "You should be it's all you're fault." Ryan said playfully. Claressa sighed and turned out the lights.

She went into her bed room and got in bed. She could hear Ryan and Sharpay fight over that quilt. "Ryan stop hogging it. I'm not hogging it you are. No I'm not. Yes you are." Claressa heard.

It was quiet for a little bit until Claressa heard two little voices "Listen up people of the beach ya, of Phineas and Ferb in the back yard beach ya…"

The next morning Saundree and Claressa were already up and ready to go. "I'll go get Ry and Shar." Claressa said to Saundree. She walked into the twins bedroom and started shaking Sharpay. "Sharpay it's time to get up." Claressa said. "I don't wanna." Sharpay said. "Oh c'mon Shar their you go." Claressa said lifting her up. "Fine." Sharpay said. Claressa went over to Ryan's side of the bed and started shaking him.

"Hi Ryan watch'ya doing?" Claressa said. "I'm a-sleeping." Ryan responded groggily. "C'mon Ryan get up." Claressa said. "No." Ryan said. Then Sharpay walked into the room Claressa put her finger to her lips and Sharpay stood silent where she was. "Ryan wake up or I'll do something you won't like." Claressa said. Automatically Sharpay knew why Claressa said to be quiet and braced herself. "I don't care." Ryan said. Sharpay motioned for Saundree to come over and immediately she knew what they were doing. "I'll give you one more chance Ry 'cause I know it's something you do not like at all." Claressa said gesturing at Sharpay and Saundree to step forward. "And I really don't care." Ryan said. "O.K. consider yourself warned." Claressa said. She looked at Sharpay and Saundree and counted to three silently and then when she got to zero…

"Tickle Him!" Claressa yelled. She herd Ryan say 'Oh snap.' just before Sharpay and Saundree jumped on him. Claressa pinned his arms over his head and started tickling him in the ribs and Sharpay, pretty much any where else he was ticklish at while Saundree pretty much watched the attack from the side-lines. "STOP PLEASE!" Ryan shouted struggling and laughing. "Nope, sorry you were warned." Claressa said not showing him any mercy. "NO STOP I'M REALLY TICKLISH AND I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATH ROOM!" Ryan said laughing. When Ryan's being tickled he just blurts out whatever comes to mind. "Will you get up?" Claressa asked. "YES!" Ryan said laughing and kicking. "And who's the best big sisters in the universe?" Claressa and Sharpay asked. "CLARESSA AND SHARPAY!" Ryan said laughing. They nodded at each other and stopped tickling him.

Ryan looked at them with a confused look on his face. "You better get going or I'll start again." Sharpay said leaning in to start tickling him again. Ryan shrieked and started running down the hallway with Sharpay running close behind. "That was the best tickle torture ever." Saundree said.

When they first got to school Ryan and Sharpay had to go to the auditorium to meet with Kelsey to practice. Kelsey started to play the piano and it started like a familiar tune…

_There's 104 days of summer vacation and school comes along just to end it_

_So the annual problem for our generation is finding a good way to spend it_

_Like maybe…_

_Building a rocket or fighting a mummy or climbing up the Eiffel tower_

_Discovering something that doesn't exist or giving a monkey a shower_

_Surfing title waves creating nanobots or locating Frankenstein's brain_

_Finding a dodo bird paining a continent or driving our sister insane_

_As you can see there's a whole lot of stuff to do before school starts this fall_

_So stick with us 'cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all_

_So stick with us 'cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all! _

Ryan and Sharpay sang. Kelsey was flabbergasted. Ryan and Sharpay were wondering why until they realized what they just sang.

When they got out the door their siblings were waiting for them. "Well how'd it go." Claressa said. "We need to stop watching Phineas and Ferb before bed." the twins said together.


	7. Siblings

After we walked out of the auditorium and to our lockers, Kelsi came running toward us. "Hi, um I think you dropped this." she said handing some papers to Saundree. "Oh thanks." Saundree said taking the papers and putting them into her book bag.

"I hope you don't mind but I read some of your stories." Kelsi said. Saundree looked unsure "Really?" she said. "Yes, and I think they're really good and I was thinking that if you want to, you might be interested in co-writing the spring musical?" Kelsi asked. "Really!?" Saundree asked.

She looked behind Kelsi and Ryan and Sharpay were mouthing 'No' and waving their arms. "I would love to." Saundree said. "Great." Kelsi said and handed her a piece of paper and then walked off.

"Did you hear that guys!" Saundree said. "We sure did." Sharpay said with a weird look on her face. Ryan and Saundree looked at each other in horror and then covered their ears. Sharpay screamed.

"Ryan, I need to talk to you." Sharpay said a few minuets later. She grabbed Ryan and pulled him into the nearest room. "Sharpay! I can't talk in here." Ryan said trying to get out of her grip. "Why not?" Sharpay said. "This is the ladies room!" Ryan said. "Oh suck it up." Sharpay said and pinned him up against the wall so he couldn't get loose. "Besides the first time you ever went to the bathroom was in a ladies one." "I thought we agreed that that didn't leave the house." Ryan said. "Oh you mean like not saying that your first phrase was number two, you still sleep with a teddy bear, you get all the Barney songs stuck in your head, and your most ticklish spot is right here?" Sharpay said tickling him. He laughed and slid down the wall. Ryan flashed Sharpay a death glare and got up. Sharpay pinned him to the wall again.

"Now, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sharpay said. "If it's that I'm gonna kill you when we get home then yes." Ryan said, "O.K. you're not thinking when I'm thinking what I'm thinking." Sharpay said. "Is it about Saundree being able to co-write the musical?" Ryan asked. "Yes, I mean, what if she convinces Kelsi to give us a bad part, or no part at all. Or what is she writes our secrets in the play?" Sharpay said.

"Well, as long as you're still around I think you'll beat her to the chase." Ryan said. "That's brilliant, Ryan, I'll tell every one our secrets starting with yours and then when she writes the play, there will be no more secrets to tell." Sharpay said. "Shar!" Ryan said. "What? You offered." Sharpay said. "Have you ever heard of sarcasm?" Ryan said. "No, what's that?" Sharpay said. "Bug." Ryan said.

"Ryan, face it. You're just to easy to tease." Sharpay said. "Now listen here, just because I'm your twin-" Ryan said. "You're my little brother." Sharpay said. "By eight minuets! But just because I'm your brother-" Ryan said. "So, your saying that Claressa can tease you, she's your older sister." Sharpay said. "Just by eight years." Ryan said. "Ryan, that's older than you act." Sharpay said. "SHARPAY KIERA EVANS!" Ryan said. "Ryan Larron Evans." Sharpay said teasingly. Ryan tried to kick him but missed. Sharpay tickled Ryan he laughed.

"Sharpay just let me get out of here before anyone sees me." Ryan said. Just then the door opened and who do you think was standing at the door? "Um, Ryan, I think you're in the wrong room." Claressa said. "This is not what it looks like." Ryan said. "It looks like Sharpay pinned you up against the wall of the girls bathroom." Saundree said. "OK so this is what it looks like." Sharpay said. "Sharpay, where you beating up Ryan?" Claressa asked. "Help me." Ryan said in his most I'm-an-innocent-boy look. "Wait until we tell Troy and Gabriella about this." Saundree said and Claressa and Saundree ran out of the rest room and around the corner. Sharpay and Ryan looked at each other and started running. "And I was about to waste all my energy on you." Ryan said.


	8. A Gas Leak Named Ryan

After the Evans got home, Claressa kept an eye on the twins. She looked like she wanted to talk to them, alone. Lucky for her, some of Saundree's friends went out for some ice cream. "I want to go somewhere to." Ryan said after Saundree left. "Then go get some gas in the car." Claressa said throwing Ryan the keys. Ryan sighed and walked out the door.

"Sharpay, you know that I'm your older sister-" Claressa started." Kind of known that since the day I was born." Sharpay said. "I wasn't finished." Claressa said. "O.K. let's try this again. I'm your older sister so you know you can tell me anything, right?" Sharpay knew where she was going. "Yeah." Sharpay said.

"So, can I ask you a question?" Claressa said. "Yeah." Sharpay responded. "Why did you have Ryan pinned up against the bathroom wall?" Claressa asked. "Because he wouldn't stay put." Sharpay said. "Sharpay." Claressa said. "What? That's what happened. Sharpay said.

Claressa and Sharpay heard the door open. Claressa and Sharpay smelled something funny. "Do you smell gas?" Claressa asked. "Yeah um…about that Clare." Ryan hesitated. "What happened?" Claressa asked. "Well, I was pumping the gas and I accidentally spilled about a gallon and a half on myself." Ryan said. "Oh Ry." Claressa said. "Don't worry, the people saw me and didn't charge me for it." Ryan said. "Oh great! That saved her about five bucks." Sharpay said. "Never mind, you can take a shower later. Right now I need to talk to you two." Claressa said.

Ryan sat down next to Sharpay and looked at Claressa. "What's up?" Claressa said. "Nothing." Ryan said. "The truth." Claressa said looking at Sharpay. "Ry is just stressed." Sharpay said. "I mean, we got you as our teacher, Saundree as out "playmaker" and you both looking at us twenty-four seven, it just gets very stressful." Claressa nodded. "Well, I'll talk to Saundree, but if you think we're ever getting into your personal life to much or you just need your space, just tell us so that it doesn't get all bundled and you're not pinning each other up against the wall in the bathroom." Claressa said.

The twins smiled. Ryan put his head on Sharpay's shoulder and Sharpay put her head on Ryan's. Claressa smiled at the twins. "When you guys do that twin thing you have that same five-year-old look." she said.

A few minuets later, the phone started ringing. Claressa answered it. "Hello." she said. "Hi Sun. You did what!? You're where!? O.K. I'll be there." she said. "What's wrong?" Ryan said. Claressa hung up the phone. "I need to go get our little sister out of the police station." Claressa said. "She and Her friends got the police called on them while playing ding-dong-ditch." Claressa said.

"Don't open the doors and keep the phone line open in case I need to call you." she said. "We've been home alone before." Sharpay said. "Yeah, but not without calling me because you were scared." Claressa said. "Just go on." Ryan said.

"All right I'll hopefully be back. And hopefully with Saundree." Claressa said and walked out the door.

"What now?" Ryan said. Sharpay held her nose. "Go take a shower." she said. "I still smell like gas don't I?" Ryan said. "No, you smell like lilacs on a spring day." Sharpay said sarcastically. "I'm going." Ryan said heading down the hallway.


	9. Busted!

Sharpay sat in the couch when Ryan came down the hall way looking worried and holding a note. "What is it?" Sharpay said. Ryan handed her the note. She looked at the note then looked at Ryan. He gestured her to take it. She looked in his eyes and new he was serious. She took the note and read it. It said:

Dear girls and Ryan,

We stopped at home and had to go before you got out of school. We will be home at nine thirty, though. Please try not to get into trouble and clean the house. You guys are always good together, though. It's not like you'll get the cops called on you or anything.

Love,

Mom and Dad

Sharpay looked at Ryan nervously. Ryan looked back at her the same. They both simultaneously looked at the clock. "Ryan?" Sharpay said. "Yes?" Ryan responded. "Do you know what this means?" Sharpay asked. "I think it means that our little sister is in the police station, our older sister is going to bail her out, our house is a pig-sty, and our parents will be home in five minuets?" Ryan said. "Yep." Sharpay said. They both turned and looked at each other slowly. "Oh snap." they said together.

Meanwhile, back at the police station

Saundree looked down at the floor. "I am soooooo dead." she said. "So am I."Saundree's friend, Monica said "my sister thinks I'm at McDonalds." "My sister thinks I'm getting some ice cream." Saundree said. "My brother thinks I'm at Katie's house." Saundree's other friend, Mya said. "I just wanted to go golfing." Katie said.

The girls looked up when they heard the door open. Gabriella and Troy walked over to the police man. "Hi, we're looking for our sisters." Troy said. The cop gestured to where the girls were sitting. Troy and Gabriella walked over to Monica and Mya. "You guys are in BIG trouble." Gabriella said. The girls looked down. Troy and Gabriella looked over at Saundree. "Hi." Troy said. "Hey." Saundree said softly. "You're in out sisters class, Saundree right?" Gabriella said. Saundree nodded. "Is someone coming to get you?" Troy said. Saundree nodded.

Everyone looked at the door as they heard it open. Claressa came in and talked to the cop. "Hey, isn't that our teacher?" Troy said. "It looks like it." Gabriella said "What is she doing here?" Troy and their sisters shrugged. "Hi, I'm looking for my sister?" Claressa said. The cop gestured to the group. "Hey, Saundree." Claressa said. Saundree gave a weak wave. Claressa said the rest of the group. "Oh, hi, Monica, hi, Mya, hi, Katie, hi, Gabriella, hi, Troy- Oh." Claressa said cutting herself off. "Excuse me, did you just say that you're her sister?" Gabriella asked. "Oh snap." Claressa and Saundree said to themselves.

Meanwhile, back at the Evans house 

"O.K. we have five minuets before Mom and Dad get home." Sharpay said. "Right." Ryan responded. "And they expect us all to be in a clean house, all safe." Sharpay continued. "And not at the police station." Ryan finished. "Right." Sharpay said. The twins looked at each other. "Well, we can at least try to get the house cleaned." Ryan said. The twins looked around the house. Sharpay nodded. "Let's do it." she said.

Thirty seconds later Ryan was picking up the stuff while Sharpay vacuumed. After he picked up the stuff, Ryan went to go straiten out the furniture while Sharpay finished vacuuming. They kept cleaning until it was about ten seconds till. The twins looked around. "Pretty good." Ryan said, They high-fived each other and jumped on the couch so Sharpay was sitting and Ryan was laying down.

At what seemed to the twins like exactly nine-thirty their parents walked in the door way. "Hi, Mom!" Ryan said. "Hi, Dad!" Sharpay said and the twins ran up and hugged their parents. "Hi guys, we missed you so much." their father said. "Guess what? We have gifts!" their mother said holding out the gifts. The twins took them and opened them. They looked inside the box and gasped. "Oh my goodness." Ryan said. "They're beautiful." Sharpay said. In each of the box was a wrap-around with each of their names engraved on them in gold letters. Ryan's was camouflage tie-dye and Sharpay's was pink, purple and green tie-dye. At the bottom of the box was a plaque was their names and their favorite poems on it. "This is so neat." Ryan said still looking at his presents. "All the way from Japan. Their mother said. "That's half-way across the world. Sharpay said. Their parents nodded.

"We have some for Claressa and Saundree too. Where are they?" their father asked. Sharpay and Ryan hesitated for a minuet. "Um… Mom, Dad…" Sharpay started. "What is it?" their mother said. "Um…Saundree got arrested." Ryan said. "What did you say?" their father said. "Well, not really," Sharpay said "she just got the police called on her." "What?!" their mother said. "Saundree got the cops called on her for playing ding-dong ditch and wound up at the police station, where she called Claressa. Well, Claressa went over to help Saundree while we stayed here and I was washing gas off myself-" Ryan said. "Wait, how did you get gas on yourself?" their mother said cutting him off. "He was pumping gas and spilt it on himself." Sharpay responded. "Uh, get in the car." their father said. The twins obeyed and within a few seconds they were off.

Meanwhile, back at the police station

The sisters looked at each other wide-eyed. "So…what?" Troy said. "Huh?" Saundree said. "Are you siblings?" Gabriella said. The sisters hesitated. "You O.K.?" Troy said. "Yeah." Claressa said. "Are you gonna answer?" Troy said. Claressa bit her lip. Claressa and Saundree was never trying to hide them being related, but if they said yes, it would only be a matter of time until they found out that Sharpay and Ryan were too.

Suddenly they heard the door open. "SAUNDREE MARIE!" they heard a voice say. "That's my dad." Saundree said and walked out the door. "So…" Troy said. "CLARESSA ABILGALE!" "I better go to." Claressa said and walked out of the room before the group had a chance to respond.


	10. No News is Good News

Claressa and Saundree walked behind their father and into the parking lot. Their mother was standing by the car with her arms crossed. "You guys are in big trouble" she said. "I'm sorry." Saundree said. "How'd you find us?" Claressa said. "A couple little birdies told us." their mother responded. Claressa looked into the van and saw the twins looking at her as if to say "sorry". 

Their father smiled at the girls. "Well, I guess we can let it slide for a few days since we're home." he said. The sisters smiled and hugged their parents. "Alright, get in the van." their father said. "Wait, what about my car?" Claressa said and her father held up a chain. "You think of everything." Claressa said taking the chain. They hooked up the car to the van and the sisters got inside.

"Nice way to cover for us, guys." Claressa said to the twins when she got in the van. "You know we're not good at lying." Ryan said. Sharpay nodded. Claressa gave them a weird look. The twins sighed. "See!?" they said together.

Everyone buckled up?" their father asked. "Yeah." everyone else responded. "Want to go to Uncle Bob's restraint?" their father asked. "Yes!" everyone answered. "I'm done with Italian food for a while." Ryan said.

The family pulled into the parking lot at Bob Evans and went in. The kid automatically recognized the person at the desk. "Hi, Uncle Bob!" the kids said and ran to the man. Bob was their fathers youngest brother. Their father was the third oldest of eight children. The oldest siblings were twins and are forty-five and the youngest, Bob, was ten years older than Claressa.

"Hey guys!" Bob said hugging the kids. "Hey, bro." he said. "Hey Bob." their father answered. Bob looked at the kids. "So guys, ya ready for some good southern cooking?" Bob said. "Oh yeah." Claressa said. "Ryan, take that city hat off and put this on." Bob said taking the hat off Ryan's head and putting a farmers hat on him. Ryan smiled and pretend to try to attack but his sisters held him back.

"O.K. let's go get you a table." Bob said. The family went over to the table and sat down. "The usual?" Bob asked. "The usual." the family responded. "I'll be back." Bob said and left.

"Claressa, Saundree, we got something for you." their mother said handing them the boxes. "The twins already got theirs" their father said. The sisters looked at looked at the twins. "Is it good?" they asked. "No, they gave us underwear. What do you think?" Sharpay said sarcastically. The sisters opened the box. The twins thought that it was a good thing they were sitting down, or else they would fall over. The kids herd the click of a camera. "And you were wondering why I brought the camera phone." their father said. "What color did you get?" Sharpay asked. The sisters each held up their wrap-around. Claressa' was blue, red, and white and Saundree's was yellow, orange, and pink. They must have noticed the plaque in the bow, because the sisters stared at the box again. "Say some thing so we know you're still breathing!" Ryan said. "Thank you!" the sisters said looking at their parents.

"I never realized our little quirks" Ryan said. "Yeah, when we get surprised, we can't stop talking. When you guys get surprised, we question if you're breathing." Sharpay said.

Bob came with the food. "Alright guys, eat up." he said. "Thanks, Bob" their mother said. "Why didn't we stay down south?" Ryan said. "Yeah, their food is so good." Sharpay said. Their parents smiled and shrugged. The family ate the rest of their dinner in silence.

"Um… guys, we have something to tell you." Their mother said. "You're having another baby!?" the twins and Claressa said. Their parents smiled. "No um…we get to spend your whole vacation with you guys." their father said. "Well that's great!" Ryan said. "Yeah, so we'll see you in about a month for spring break?" Saundree said. "Well, not exactly." their father said. "We need to go to Russia for a really important meeting and can't get back until summer vacation." Their mother said. The kids smile slowly faded. "What?" Ryan said. "We'll call you any time we can." their mother said. The kids looked down . I felt like someone just pinched them in the stomach. "I know how hard this must feel-" their father said. "No, it's fine." Claressa said talking Saundree's hand. "Yeah, you gotta do what you gotta do." Saundree said. "No, it's not alright." Ryan said fighting back the tears. Sharpay looked at her parents with tears welding in her eyes. "Let me ask you something, has it ever occurred to you that we're your children?" Sharpay said. "Of course, sweetie, you know that." their mother responded. "Well, you sure don't act like it." Ryan said. "What?" their father said. "Do you care about us? Do you realize we're not a computer or something that you can turn off for months and turn back on when you get home?" Sharpay said crying. "Of course we care about you, honey." their mother said. "Well, you don't seem like you do at all!" Ryan said and stood up crying. "You know that's not true." their mother said. Sharpay stood crying. "We just want to ask one more question." she said. "Sharpay." Claressa said. "Mom, Dad, we want to know something." Ryan said. "Do you really love us?" the twins said together and ran out of the restraint, bawling.

Their father sighed. "I knew they wouldn't take that well." he said. "Let me go talk to them." Claressa said. Their parents nodded and Claressa headed for the door. 


	11. No one gets Left Behind

Claressa went outside and saw the twins sitting on a bench crying. She went in, grabbed a handful of tissues and went back out. She walked over to the twins and knelt so that she was eye-to-eye with them. "Hi, looked like you needed these." Claressa said handing them the tissues. The twins took them and wiped their eyes.

"Look, you know Mom and Dad love you and they'll do anything for you." Claressa said. "Then why don't they quit, and spend more time with us? Do they even care?" Sharpay said still crying. "They do care, that's why they keep this job. They want to keep a roof over your head and keep you healthy and happy." Claressa said. "We're already the richest family in Albuquerque and in New Mexico. What are they trying for to be the richest family in the United States or the world?" Ryan said. "Look, I want Mom and Dad to be around here as much as you do, but you can't have everything you want. Sometimes you got to do what's best for those around you." Claressa said. "You don't understand." Sharpay said. "I do understand, and so do you but you're to stubborn to listen." Claressa said. The twins were silent and looked like they were going to start crying again. "Look, if you want to sit here and cry you eyes out, be my guest, but it's not going to help anything." Claressa said. She was amazed at how angry she sounded. She locked eyes with the twins and saw they had tears in their eyes. "You sound just like Dad." Ryan said.

There are two things Claressa hated to hear. One was her younger siblings crying. And two was them saying that she was just like her dad. The dad they have at the moment is actually their step-dad. Their real dad got killed after he tried to murder the twins. He was a mean man and hated kids. If it was his choice, none of the Evans kids would be there.

"Guys." Claressa said but it was clear that the twins didn't want to listen. She started back to the door , then stopped and turned around to looked at the twins

_When you feel like the stars have stopped shining_

_And the sun just can't reach where you are _

_And when you're feeling afraid and forgotten_

_Like you're left all alone in the dark_

_It's so easy to say there's a God up in heaven_

_But sometimes He's so hard to see_

_And yet I have found if we just learn to trust Him_

_He's got everything we could need_

_If we had God's eyes and could see to forever_

_We'd never have to struggle to believe _

_We'd understand wry and in all of our questions_

_We 'd know what the answers would be_

'_Cause we have faith enough to know_

_God is always in control_

_When we can't see the forest for the trees_

_There are times when we wait and we wonder_

_And we question the sound of His call_

_But in time we learn how to listen _

_And we find He's been there through it all _

_He's longing to lead us from where we are waiting_

_He wants us to reach out our hands_

_And with every step we're a little bit closer_

_To all that the Father has planed_

_If we had God's eyes and could see to forever_

_We'd never have to struggle to believe _

_We'd understand wry and in all of our questions_

_We 'd know what the answers would be_

'_Cause we have faith enough to know_

_God is always in control_

_When we can't see the forest for the trees_

The twins looked back at her. "Come here." Claressa said arms outstretched. The twins came running up to her and hugged her. At that moment the rain started to pour down. The siblings didn't seem to notice. Though.

When the siblings were done Claressa went over to the bench and sat down. She motioned for the twins to do the same. They obeyed. "I don't think anyone has it as bad as we do." Sharpay said. "Are you sure?" Claressa said. The twins nodded." Well, I know at least one person, right off the back, who has it a hundred percent worse and we do and he's one hundred percent happy." Claressa said. "Who?" Ryan asked. Claressa pointed to the sky "Jesus." she said. "Claire, we don't need the preaching." Sharpay said. God sent Jesus into the world. Jesus live a perfect life and was betrayed by his own people and crucified on the cross. He died in our place so that we could go to heaven." Claressa said. "Look, we know you guys keep trying to get us to believe, but I'm sure God can't forgive-" Ryan started, but Claressa cut him off. "When Jesus was about to die on the cross, you know what His last words were? 'Father, forgive them, for they do not know what they do' then-"Claressa said. "He stretched out his arms and died." The twins finished. "Listen, I can't make you become a believer, but eventually the Rapture will happen and God will come back and take all the believers. Then ones that are left will go through the Tribulation and you do NOT want to go through the Tribulation. The only good part is that at the end, if you're alive, you'll get to see the Glorious Appearing of Christ." Claressa said. The twins looked down and didn't say anything. "Guys, you know the Left Behind Books I have?" Claressa continued. The twins looked up at her and nodded. "Promise me, you'll read at least a little bit of them tonight." Claressa added. "Claire." Sharpay said. Claressa gave them a look as if to say "please". "We promise." Sharpay continued.

Claressa smiled. Thunder boomed and spooked the twins. "Ya wanna do in?" Claressa asked. The twins nodded and they went inside. Their parents were standing with Saundree paying for their meal. When the door opened their parents looked behind themselves. "You feeling better?" their mother said. The twins came running up to them with arms out stretched. "I'll take that as a yes." their mother said.

When they got home, the twins did keep their promise. They both sat in their bed reading Left Behind. Claressa saw they were reading the kids version. _The big books probably scared them. _she thought.

Claressa walked into the room. "So, you like them so far?" Claressa asked. The twins looked up and nodded. Claressa went over and sat buy them. They were almost done with the first book! "Do you understand them?" Claressa asked. "Yeah." the twins said. The twins were finished and put down the book.

Um…Claire, me and Ryan were thinking and… um…" Sharpay started. "How do you become a believer?" Ryan said. Claressa smiled. "Tell God that you want to accept His gift and you confess your sins to Him. Say that you believe Jesus was the Messiah and that He died and rose again." Claressa said. The twins looked down. "Claire, could you put this back and get number two?" Sharpay said handing Claressa the book. Claressa nodded and went to get the book. Right after she left the room she heard two little voices. They said "God, we know we have done wrong and we ask you to forgive us. We believe Jesus was your Son and that He died and rose again. Come into our hearts so we can become your children. In Jesus' name, amen."

Claressa walked into the room with the second book and sat down by the twins. "I heard you." she said. "How'd we do?" Ryan asked. Claressa smiled and hugged them. "You won't get left behind." she said.


	12. I'm ready for the Weekend

Saundree walked into the room and saw the twins reading and Claressa sitting next to them. "Watch'ya doing?" she said. The twins showed her the book cover. "Oh, those are good books. Especially in number thirteen, right after the wrath of the Lamb earthquake, when Ryan-" she stated. Shhhh!" the twins said together. "Sorry." Saundree responded. "Saundree, guess what?: Claressa said excitedly. "What?" Saundree questioned. Claressa gestured toward the twins and made the sign for Jesus then for Savior. Saundree smiled and went to hug the twins. 

"Sorry we were such jerks at dinner." Ryan said. Claressa put an arm around him. "You weren't jerks. You just hated the thought of being away from Mom and Dad." Claressa said. "Yeah, but we were selfish." Sharpay said. "Maybe a little." Claressa said. "But you had a right to be." Saundree said. The room was silent until Claressa spoke. "Well, they can say anything they want about you two but one thing they can't say is that you don't know when you've done wrong." she said. The twins smiled. Sharpay looked at the door and saw here parents walk by. "We'll be right back." Sharpay said. She got up and went out the door, dragging Ryan along with her.

"Hi, Mom!" Ryan said. "Hi, Daddy!" Sharpay said. "Hi sweaty!" their mother said. "We stormed out of the restraint so fast we never asked when you're leaving. Sharpay said. "We're leaving Monday." their father said. "Yey! We get to spend the whole weekend with you!" Ryan said. "The whole weekend?!" Claressa and Saundree said from the door way. "Yep, and we thought we could do something." their father said. "What?"

"You want to go the fair Saturday?" their mother said. Claressa and Saundree were of course speechless, but Sharpay and Ryan were babbling, jumping up and down and picking up each others sentences. "The fair?" Sharpay said. "Like with the rides?" Ryan picked up, thus starting the babbling,

"And the home-made jewelry?"

"And the animals?"

"And the elephant ears?"

And the corndogs?"

"And the pizza on a stick?"

"So, I'll take that as a yes?" their mother said. "Yes!" the twins said. "O.K. We'll go Saturday." their father said. "Yey!" the twins said and ran into their bedroom, pulling Claressa and Saundree behind them. The four siblings jumped in bed and closed their eyes. Then, they suddenly opened their eyes and stood up. "Wait a minuet, it's only eight o'clock!" they said together.

Thisisoneofthosethingsthatauthorsputinbookstotellyouthatthenextbittakesplacethenextday

At school the next day, the students couldn't figure out what got the twins in such a good mood. They were singing and dancing in the halls, which wasn't that unusual at East High, but they were grabbing people randomly and saying "Did I ever tell you that you're my best friend?" They said that to a man in tattered clothes. "You know that I'm the janitor?" he said. "Well, you did a nice job on that toilet last week!" they responded. "What's up with them?" Troy said, who was watching the whole scene. "Um…did they just hug a mop?" Gabriella said. They watched the twins go into home room and pick up snuggles, their class pet, Mr. Snuggles. "Did we ever tell you that you're our favorite class pet?" they said. "Forget the mop, did they just kiss Mr. Snuggles?" Taylor said. The group slowly nodded.

"Did we ever tell you that you're our favorite dog that's not dead?" they twins said when they got home. "Guys, you said that to every thing you saw today." Claressa said. "And Boi has to go out." "Did we ever tell you that you're our favorite older sister?" they said. "Stop it! That's getting annoying!" Saundree said. "Did we ever tell you that you're our favorite younger sister?" Saundree sighed. Sharpay looked over at Ryan. "Did I ever tell you that you're my favorite brother?" she said. "He's your only brother!" Saundree said. "Did I ever tell you you're my favorite twin sister?" Ryan said. "Ug! I give up!" Saundree said. "Guys, when are you doing?" Claressa said when she saw the twins heading out the door to the garage. "We're going to go kiss Fuzzy." they responded. Fuzzy was one of their bunnies. "O.K. you're getting way out of control!" Claressa said and grabbed the twins and put them on the couch. "Did we ever tell you that this is out favorite-" Claressa pinched their ears and they calmed down.

"Hey guys, did you see this?" Saundree said holding a piece of paper and an envelope. "What is it?" Claressa said and took the envelope and the note. "Dear kids, we had to run to the grocery store, but when we get back, we're going here. See you then. Love, Mom and Dad." Claressa read aloud. "Let us open it!" the twins said. Claressa handed them the envelope and the twins stood up and opened it. There were pieces of paper inside. The twins looked at them and had a shocked looked on their face. Saundree and Claressa looked at the pieces of paper. "Cool! Free passes to Deep River water park!" Saundree said and grabbed the passes from the twins. The sister noticed the twins rocking back and forth. The sisters quickly got behind them and the twins fell into their arms. The twins looked like they were in a trance, but a scream from Sharpay brought Ryan back to reality.


End file.
